


Going Home

by HarleyQuinn51



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn51/pseuds/HarleyQuinn51
Summary: Kagome is sent home for three years after she makes her wish on the jewel. Sota convinces her to jump in the well one final time.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I had to write it! I did proofread it but there still might be a few typos. Hope you enjoy!!

Kagome took a shaky breath as she leaned up against the well for what felt like the millionth time. She couldn’t count how many times she had jumped down it, trying her hardest to get back to where she wanted to be. She didn’t belong in the Modern Era she belonged with them, with him. But the jewel didn’t let her choose. Kagome stared up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face, as she recalled her last days five hundred years in the past.

She had been terrified. For the first time in her travels through Feudal Japan she had been absolutely terrified. Naraku had ripped the jewel shards from Koga’s legs. The moment Naraku had wrapped one of his tentacles around Koga her heart had skipped a beat. She was frozen in terror as Naraku held Koga in his grasp. If it hadn’t been for Inuyasha and Koga’s Goraishi he surely would have perished.

Now Kagome had been scared before. She had been kidnapped around thirty times so she knew what being scared felt like. But she had never felt that much fear before. It was like her whole body had gone cold and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. And that was the moment she knew. She had long given up on Inuyasha, knowing he would choose Kikyo in the end. She had thought she had closed her heart off but she had been proven wrong in that moment. Kagome had no idea how Koga had done it but he had made her fall for him.

After Naraku disappeared with the now completed jewel they had gone back to the village. They had no idea when Naraku would show his face again but they needed to be ready. They were in a hut that wasn’t too close to others so that the wolves and Sesshomaru wouldn’t make anyone nervous. They had all sat around the fire for a while before Inuyasha and Kikyo left to be alone. There was the chance that everyone could die tomorrow so she didn’t blame them.

Shortly afterward Sango and Miroku left, hand in hand. Sesshomaru had decided he had been around humans long enough and left, though he didn’t go far. Ginta and Hakkaku had grown restless and decided to go for a run. Shippo had been told to stay with Kaede that night since no one wanted him to join the fight. And that left Kagome alone with Koga and the tears she was trying to hold back.

“Don’t worry Kagome. That bastard won’t stand a chance against us.” Koga said, his voice as confident as ever.

Kagome took a shaky breath and looked him in the eye. “How can you be so sure?”

Koga furrowed his brows. “Why are so worried? Usually you agree and say you can’t wait to purify him. Where did my little spitfire go?”

And before Kagome could stop herself she threw herself into his arms. “For the first time since I have been in this era I felt something I have never felt before. I was completely and utterly terrified today.”

Koga buried his nose in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I thought…” Kagome choked on a sob. “I thought he was going to kill you.”

Koga hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He smiled softly at her and wiped the tears from her face.

“You shouldn’t worry about me, Kagome.”

Kagome bit her lip. She didn’t really know what to say. She didn’t exactly know how much she felt for him but she knew she could, and gladly would, fall as in love with him as he was her. But how could she make him understand? How could she let him know that she felt something for him and it wasn’t going to go away?

“I don’t have any right to hold you like this. I shouldn’t be holding you at all. You belong to the mutt after all.”

Koga began to pull away from her and she would be damned if she let him. Before she could completely process what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stiffened at first, she had completely caught him off guard. But it didn’t take him long to wrap his arms back around her and kiss her back.

And boy did he kiss her! He poured all of his feelings and his passion into that kiss. She gladly melted into him when he pulled her closer. When he nipped her bottom lip she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. He let out a growl of approval and she shivered. He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to control myself around you?”

Kagome bit her lip. “We could die tomorrow. Who cares if you let your control slip?”

Koga chuckled. “If I lay with you, which will happen if we don’t stop, I will mark you.”

Kagome placed her hands on either side of his face. “Then mark me.”

Kagome let out a strangled sob and placed her hand over his mark. She could still fell his hands on her body. Could still feel his skin pressed against hers. Could hear the way he whispered her name in her ear. That night had been the most magical night of her life.

The next day Naraku had shown his face. The battle had lasted for hours and when all hope seemed lost, when all their strength had started to fade, they had attacked all at once and had won. Kagome had used the last bit of her strength to walk over to where the jewel lay on the ground and fell to her knees. The moment she touched the jewel it turned white and had a pink glow. Kagome smiled and held her fist to her chest. It was all over now. Naraku was gone and the jewel was once again hers.

Kagome looked over at Miroku with a wide smile. “Miroku, you should look at your hand.”

Sango let out a gasp as she looked up at the monk. Miroku lifted his right hand and stared at it. He took a few deep breaths before he finally uncovered his palm, his eyes widening.

“The wind tunnel. It’s…gone.”

A wide smile spread across Miroku’s face as he began to chuckle. It didn’t take him much longer to start laughing. Sango smiled up at the monk and before she could say a word Miroku lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. Sango couldn’t help but join him in his laughter. When Sango was placed back on her feet Miroku pulled her to his chest and kissed her. When he pulled away a huge grin was on his face.

“Marry me.”

Kagome held in her squeal as she watched Sango go from dazed to thoughtful and then to absolutely overjoyed.

“It’s about damn time, monk!” Sango exclaimed as she threw her arms around Miroku’s neck.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked over to Kagome. “Guess you were right.”

Kagome smiled at her friend. “I told you!”

Before Kagome could say anything else Koga wrapped his arms around her and helped her back up to her feet. Kagome smiled up at Koga and was about to pull his head down so she could kiss him but was interrupted by Ginta and Hakkaku gasping.

“Oh my Gods!” Ginta exclaimed.

“How did we not notice this morning?” Hakkaku asked.

Koga snorted as he looked over at his betas. “Cause you two are downright morons!”

Kagome giggled as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Koga. Don’t be so hard on them.”

Ginta shook his head. “I know we left you alone but I didn’t think that would happen.”

“Guess he just couldn’t wait.” Hakkaku added.

Inuyasha chuckled. “I figured that’s what that mark is.”

“This just proves it! You two are morons! Even the mutt noticed!” Koga exclaimed.

Sango looked at Kagome with furrowed brows. Kagome moved her hair from the right side of her neck and showed her mark off to Sango. Sango smiled wide and was about to go gather Kagome into a hug but was stopped when Kikyo cleared her throat.

“We will have plenty of time to celebrate after the jewel is taken care of.”

Kagome looked down at her hand and then back to Kikyo. She had always wondered what to wish for. She had thought about it day in and day out. At first she had thought to wish Naraku had never existed but she couldn’t live in a world where she didn’t know her friends. Then she thought maybe she could wish for it to disappear but there was no way it could be that easy. But now that she was looking at Kikyo she knew exactly what to wish for.

Kagome smiled at Kikyo. Kagome knew deep down she wasn’t Kikyo’s reincarnation. She didn’t know exactly how she knew but she knew. Which meant they could both be alive at the same time.

“You know what to wish for then.” Kikyo stated.

Kagome nodded. “Just figured it out actually.”

Kikyo raised a brow. “What is your wish?”

“You shall see.”

Kagome unraveled Koga’s arms from around her waist and took ten steps away from him. She held her open hand out and looked at the jewel before looking back at Kikyo.

“I wish for all the innocent lives that were taken by Naraku to come back.”

Right before their very eyes the jewel glowed brightly and then started to crack. The jewel then burst into tiny pieces and became dust in Kagome’s hand before slowly disappearing. Kikyo let out a gasp as her eyes widened. Kikyo grabbed her chest as her skin changed from ashen white to slightly tan, her cheeks becoming rosy.

Kikyo smiled from ear to ear. “My…my heart.”

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

“You have no idea how grateful I am.”

Kagome giggled and swatted his arm. “What are you hugging me for? Go hug her!”

Inuyasha quickly released her and made his way over to Kikyo. When she was within arm’s reach he pulled he to his chest and for the first time since Kagome had met him Inuyasha let out a joyous laugh. The moment was interrupted by a bright white light. Kagome put up her arm to shield her eyes and when the light dissipated she slowly lowered her arm and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. In the field in front of them stood villagers they had buried, the wolf demons who were slaughtered by Kagura, two monks and Sango’s entire village. Kagome couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face even if she tried.

“Sister?” Yelled a young slayer.

Sango took a few steps forward. “Kohaku?”

The young boy smiled. “Sango!”

Sango smiled as she ran to her little brother and gathered him in her arms. “Oh, Kohaku! Kagome has brought you back to me!”

Kagome watched as the once dead were reunited with the living. She had to admit, she was definitely proud of herself.

“But how did we come back Koga?” One of the wolf warriors asked.

Koga smirked. “My woman used her wish on the jewel to have you all brought back.”

The once slain wolves looked over at Kagome, their eyes filled with wonder and gratitude. One of the warriors she recognized from Koga’s pack walked over to her. She was thinking that he was going to thank her by hugging her or shaking her hand but boy was she wrong! He was maybe ten steps away from her when the wolf dropped to a knee and bowed before her.

“I owe you my life sister. Thank you.”

And before Kagome knew it the other warriors she brought back to life joined him. She blinked a few times before she looked over at Koga. He was looking at his men with a wide smirk on his face.

“This is something I’m going to have to get use to isn’t it?”

Koga chuckled. “You are mated to their Prince.”

Kagome was about to make a retort when she felt something appear beside her. And by the look on everyone’s face it probably wasn’t good. Kagome turned to the thing that had made its presence known fully intending on fighting it but was yet again thrown completely by surprise. Standing before her in all her ghostly glory was Midoriko herself. Kagome completely forgot how to function at this point, her brain not able to form words.

Midoriko smiled. “You have done well, Kagome. You defeated evil itself and freed me from my prison. For that I thank you.” Midoriko placed a hand on Kagome’s arm.

“What the hell is that?” Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked over to her right and nearly stopped breathing. A huge column of light was shooting up into the sky. And it was coming from the well.

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” Shippo exclaimed.

“The village is in that direction!” Sango added.

“Which can only mean one thing.” Miroku stated.

“That light is coming from the fucking well!” Koga growled.

“It’s time to go home, Kagome.”

Kagome turned horror filled eyes back to Midoriko. She couldn’t be serious! But the look in Midoriko’s eyes spoke volumes. No! No, no, no! Kagome wanted to stay here! She didn’t want to go back home! Kagome tried to pull her arm out of Midoriko’s grasp but her grip only tightened. Kagome looked back at Koga one last time before she was blinded by a white light. The next thing she knew she was standing in the well house.

Kagome let out a few more sobs before she curled up into a ball on the ground. It had been three years now since that day. She had just finished high school a few days ago and was now running the shrine with her grandpa. But that didn’t make her life any less empty. Her mate was five hundred years in the past. She had her family here but she felt as though she had nothing. Why? Why did Midoriko do this to her?

“Oh Kagome.” Kagome’s mother lifted her off the ground and sat beside her. “I know it hurts dear and I can never understand your pain but you shouldn’t grieve alone.”

Kagome looked through tear filled eyes at her mother, brother and grandpa. She knew it killed them to see her like this but she couldn’t help it. Her heart had been torn from her chest the day she came back to this Era.

“I just want to go back Mom.” Kagome sobbed.

Her mother smiled sadly. “I know dear. I really wish you could.”

Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve and stood. She turned toward the well and placed both hands on the lip. She leaned her weight unto her arms and looked down.

“Why didn’t I get a choice?” Kagome closed her eyes tightly as tears poured down her face.

“You could always try one more time.” Sota said.

Kagome looked over at her brother. “And if it works?”

Sota smiled. “Then you will finally be happy again.”

Kagome looked down at the bottom of the well. “And…what if it doesn’t?”

“Then we will be here to pull you back up and we will pray every day that the well will open back up again.” Grandpa stated.

Kagome took a deep breath as she sat at the lip of the well and let her legs dangle down. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the edge. She had to say something, just in case. But what could she say? She chewed on her lip for a moment before looking over her shoulder at her family.

“If I do get to go back, thank you for everything. I love you.”

And with that Kagome let go and slid into the well. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see herself land at the bottom, but when she didn’t she let her eyelids slowly lift. She let out a gasp as the magical colors she was used to seeing surrounded her. She smiled wide. She was going home.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga leaned against a tree, his arm crossed tightly across his chest, as he stared at the very thing that took his woman from him. He hated that well just as much as he hated Midoriko. But now that he thinks about it, the hatred he feels toward that dead priestess was nothing like he had ever felt before. He hadn’t even hated Naraku this much!

“Uncle Koga!”

Koga turned his attention to the five little ones running around the clearing. Two of them were boys and the other three were girls. The two boys were wolves and it didn’t take a genius to see who their fathers were. Ginta had somehow mated Ayame and Hakkaku had mated a she wolf named Yuri. Izuru was Ginta’s and Ichiru was Hakkaku’s. One of the girls could easily be placed too, her silver hair and golden eyes telling the whole world who her father was. Inuyasha had named her Izayoi, after his mother. And the other two girls, the twins, if you looked at them just right looked so much like their mother it was ridiculous. Kome was the one who was always in green and Izumi was always in pink.

Koga smiled at the five. “If you don’t start running I will catch you.”

The five young ones all bolted in different directions. Koga gave all of them a minute head start before he chased after them. The twins were the first to be caught and were deposited gently next to their mother and baby brother Kota. Izayoi was the next to be gathered up and placed by her mother, who was rubbing a hand across her swollen abdomen. It didn’t take long to catch the boys and throw them over his shoulders.

“Oh come on Uncle Koga!” Izuru whined.

“That wasn’t fair!” Ichiru whimpered.

Koga chuckled. “You two are so slow! You’re too easy to catch.”

He knelt down and placed both boys on their feet. He couldn’t help but laugh at the looks on their faces. These two were more like their fathers then they knew.

Koga placed a hand on each of their heads and ruffled their hair. “You are getting faster though. You may just be faster than me one day.”

Both boys looked up at Koga for a moment before smiling and giggling. Koga shook his head and sat down on the ground. He waved the boys off and they gathered the girls and continued to run around. Koga brought one knee up to his chest and propped an arm on it. He watched the little ones for a while before his gaze returned to the damn well. Why? Why did she have to be taken from him?

“We miss her too.” Sango said.

Koga let out a sigh. “The thing that hurts the most is that she wanted to stay.”

Inuyasha groaned. “I hate that fucking priestess.”

Ginta nodded. “So do we.”

“Yup. The well too” Hakkaku added.

“I wonder how she is.” Ayame said.

Koga looked down at the ground. “Probably just as miserable as I am.”

Miroku nodded. “I have no doubt that she has tried time and time again to come back to us.”

Koga placed his forehead on his knee. “I just hope I live five hundred years so I can see her again.”

Ginta and Hakkaku were about to place their hands on Koga’s shoulders when they felt something strange. They looked at each other and then to their mates. Ayame and Yuri sat up and looked over at Sango and noticed that she was looking over at the well with wide eyes.

“Koga I think you should look over at the well.” Inuyasha stated.

Koga leaned his head up and looked at Inuyasha with a look of confusion. When Koga saw the look in Inuyasha’s eyes he turned his head toward the well. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. The well was glowing. He had never seen it do anything like that.

“Uncle Koga, what’s happening?” Izayoi asked.

Koga didn’t take his eyes off the well. “I’m not sure little one. You five stay by your mothers. I’m going to have a look.”

“Just give it a minute, would ya?” Inuyasha said.

“Mutt-“

Miroku placed a hand on Koga’s shoulder. “Wait just a moment Koga. Let’s not get our hopes up.”

Koga fisted his hands. His instincts were telling him to go to the well and pull her out of it but he stayed put. He would wait for her for a moment. But the second he caught her scent no one would stop him.

When the glow from the well started to fade he swallowed down a whine. He should have known it was too good to be true. He was just about to take off running so he could deal with his rage alone when a blue light shined from inside the well. His breath caught in his lungs. Was…was she back? Had his woman come home?

Koga sat still for a moment trying to get his lungs to work. This was the day he had been waiting three long years for. Every waking moment he missed her. She even haunted his dreams. If this was a dream he was going to kill the fucker who dared to wake him!

“Earth to Koga!” Ayame said, waving her hand in front of his face.

“What are you waiting for? Get over there!” Yuri stated as she pushed him forward.

Koga blinked a few times before he got to his feet and took a few steps forward and that’s when he heard it. The voice he missed more than he could ever say.

“This is what I get for being lazy.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome hung onto the vines for dear life as she tried to catch her breath. Why had she not worked out while she was in her Era? This would be so much easier if she hadn’t slacked off! Kagome took one final inhale before continuing her climb up. She was nearly to the top when one of the vines she was lifting herself up with decided to snap. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact with the bottom of the well. But instead of falling her arm was grabbed and she was pulled up and out of the well. She collided into someone, feeling armor beneath her hand, as her feet touched the ground and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Kagome.”

Kagome smiled from ear to ear as she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Tears welled up in her eyes as his voice filled her ears. She was home. She was finally home!

“I’m sorry I took so long. You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

Koga grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her to his chest. “I would wait an eternity for you.”

Koga bent down and placed a kiss to her lips. Kagome felt herself melt. She had longed to be in his arms again.

“Mother, who’s that woman kissing Uncle Koga?”

Kagome pulled away from Koga and looked over to where the voice had come from. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she stared into the eyes of a little Ginta and a little Hakkaku.

“Well hello there!” Kagome greeted them.

Kagome was about to step forward and introduce herself when she heard someone sniffle. She turned her attention to the noise and nearly giggled when she saw Ginta and Hakkaku were in tears.

“Sis!” Ginta exclaimed.

Hakkaku sniffled. “You’re really here!”

Kagome smiled at them and opened her arms to the both of them. Before she could blink they both gathered her into their arms. Kagome giggled and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

“We are so happy to see you!” Hakkaku said.

“We missed you so much, Sis!” Ginta cried.

Kagome blinked her tears back and hugged them tighter. “I missed you too, my brothers.”

After hearing her statement both wolves started crying even harder. Kagome didn’t have to see his face to know that Koga was rolling his eyes right about now.

“Would you morons get it together? That’s my woman you’re crying all over!”

Kagome giggled as both males pulled away from her and wiped their faces.

“Miroku take your son.” Sango said.

Kagome looked past the wolves and smiled as Sango handed a tiny baby over to Miroku. Kagome opened her arms as Sango ran into them and squeezed her tightly.

“I’m so glad your back!”

Kagome squeezed Sango back. “Me too Sango.”

“So this is Kagome!”

Kagome loosened her hold on Sango and looked over at the little girl who spoke. Kagome just about melted as she looked at Inuyasha’s daughter. Children would always be her weakness and this little girl already had Kagome wrapped around her finger!

“Oh my God, you are one of the cutest things I have ever seen!”

The little girl giggled and Kagome became wrapped even tighter. Kagome knelt down and looked her niece over. She didn’t have her father’s ears but she did have his hair and eyes. But it didn’t matter to her how much demon blood was in this girls veins. Kagome would love her all the same.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you Aunt Kagome! I’m Izayoi!”

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. “You named her after your mom.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “And by the looks of it, she has you around her finger already.”

“Children are my weakness Inuyasha, I can’t help it!” Kagome turned back to Izayoi. “Just look at her!” Kagome put her hands on either side of her face. “She’s beautiful!”

Kikyo giggled. “Just wait till you get a look at the twins.”

Kagome let her hands fall from her face as she looked over at Kikyo, both brows raised. Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded over to Miroku. Kagome looked over to see two little heads peeking at her from behind his legs.

Sango walked over and took the baby from Miroku’s arms. “Since your nieces are being shy I guess it’s only fair that you get to meet your nephew.”

“You mean my tiny nephew.” Kagome corrected.

Sango looked at her with raised brows.

Kagome pointed a thumb at Ginta and Hakkaku. “I claim those two as my brothers. Obviously I would claim their sons as my nephews.”

Sango chuckled and placed her son in Kagome’s arms. “Well then, Kagome this is your tiny nephew Kota.”

If it were possible then Kagome would become a puddle on the ground. It had been years since she held a tiny baby and she was already in love. Kagome looked down at his tiny face for a moment and vowed to never let anything hurt him as long as she lived.

Kagome smiled. “If you don’t take him from me then I won’t give him back.”

“In love already?” Sango asked.

“Look at that cute little face! It’s hard not to be in love!”

Sango giggled as she reached to take her son from Kagome. Kagome moved her arms away from Sango a bit and Sango began to laugh. Kagome whined and turned her arms back to Sango.

“I don’t want to give you back but I must! I still have to meet your sisters!”

Sango gathered her son into her arms and turned back to her girls who were still hiding behind Miroku. Kagome smiled at them but made no move toward them. She could see that they were shy and would let them to come to her.

“If you two don’t stop hiding I’m dragging you both to her.” Koga threatened playfully.

Both girls let out a gasp.

“You wouldn’t!” They said in unison.

Kagome was about to reprimand Koga when Ginta’s son pulled on her sleeve. Kagome smiled at him and knelt down.

“Since the twins are being shy still, I’m Izuru!”

Hakkaku’s son grabbed her other sleeve. “And I’m Ichiru!”

Kagome chuckled. “I can definitely tell whose boys you are. You two look so much like your fathers its crazy!”

“They act just like them too.” Koga stated.

“Oh come on Uncle Koga!” Izuru said.

“You don’t have to be so mean!” Ichiru stated.

Kagome swallowed down the laugh that had threatened to come up. These two were definitely their father’s sons.

“It’s alright girls. Go and say hello.” Miroku said.

The twins both looked up at their father and when he nodded they stepped out from behind him. Kagome smiled at them, trying to be reassuring, and didn’t move an inch. They were shy and she didn’t want to scare them. Slowly they made their way to her and Kagome smiled wider.

“You two look just like your mother.”

Both girls grinned and giggled.

“Yup.” Miroku agreed. “And they will be the death of me.”

Kagome chuckled as she looked up at Miroku. “It’s just Buda’s way of getting you to pay for your ways.”

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat and put his hands in his sleeves. “I know not of what you speak.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back to the twins. “I know that you don’t know me but I promise you that I won’t hurt you. Ever.”

The little girl in green smiled and hugged Kagome’s neck. Kagome wrapped an arm around the small girl and returned the hug.

“My name is Kome! I’m so glad you’re here Aunt Kagome!”

Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. She squeezed Kome a little tighter before releasing her from her grasp.

“I’m very happy to be here Kome.”

Kome smiled and looked back at her sister. “This is Izumi. Mommy said I was born first so that makes her the youngest.”

Izumi pouted. “Stop being mean, Kome! We are the same age! I’m not younger then you!”

Kome giggled. “I got you to talk!”

Izumi blinked a few times and then crossed her arms. “It’s nice to finally meet you Aunt Kagome.”

Kagome was going to respond when she felt a chill go down her spine. It had been a few years but she would always remember that feeling. There was only one demon who ever gave her this feeling and he was somewhere nearby. Kagome stood and looked into the trees behind her. He was there and it didn’t take him long to make himself known.

“You have returned, Priestess.”

Kagome nodded. “Didn’t think I would see you again, Sesshomaru.”

“Lady Kagome!”

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru’s left and smiled when her eyes met Rin’s. “Hi Rin!”

Rin ran up to Kagome and hugged her waist. “It’s so good to see you again Lady Kagome!”

Kagome giggled. “It’s really good to see you too Rin.”

Rin let go of her waist and looked up at her. “I know a certain fox who will be very happy to see you!”

Kagome let out a gasp. “Where is Shippo?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Off at the fox demon school, as usual.”

Miroku tapped his chin. “He should be returning soon.”

And just like that Kagome felt another familiar demonic aura. It was flying this way.

Koga smirked as he looked up. “Speak of the devil.”

Kagome looked up just as a huge hawk soared over head a circled them a few times. It made its decent a few feet from them and right as it was about to touch the ground it glowed and started to change shape. When it took on the form of the fox she had missed dearly he stopped glowing and landed on his feet. He was taller now. When she had left him he was so small he could fit on her shoulder. Now he probably came up to her waist. His hair was shorter, no longer tied back by the bow he once wore. She had left a child behind when she went home. Now a young man was standing before her. She had no doubt that he would be a man before she knew it.

Shippo ran his fingers through his short locks before turning and pulling a piece of paper from his kimono. “Guess who just became the youngest fox to reach first rank.”

Shippo held the paper out for everyone to see. Kagome couldn’t help but get teary eyed. She was proud of him but at the same time she was sad. Even his voice had changed. He grew up while she was gone. Kagome took a shaky breath. Was he going to want to see her?

Shippo looked around at the faces before him. He thought he would hear praise but everyone just seemed to be staring at him. Sure they were smiling but what had gotten into them? Had he changed while he was away?

Before he could open his mouth he head a shaky inhale. He watched as Koga turned his attention elsewhere. Shippo followed Koga’s eyes and nearly fell to his knees.

“Ka…Kagome?”

Kagome smiled. “Well look at you. You went and grew up on me. And your first rank now? That’s amazing Shippo! I’m so proud of you!”

Tears welled up in his eyes. It was her! She was finally here! Shippo returned her smile before running to her. Kagome took a few steps toward him and when he was within reach she knelt down and gathered him into her arms. Shippo told himself the day after she left that he wouldn’t cry anymore. He hadn’t cried at all since she left. But right now he wasn’t going to stop his tears.

“I’m so happy to see you Shippo!” Kagome sniffled.

Shippo buried his nose in her shoulder. “Welcome home, Kagome.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome sat on a hill as she watched her son run around with his cousins. Sora was only three but was the size of a human five year old. Full-fledged demons grew fast. Kagome knew her son would be a man before she knew it.

“There you are!”

Kagome looked up as Koga sat down behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before planting a kiss on her lips.

“I was wondering when you would get back.” Kagome said, nuzzling into his neck.

“When did they get here?” Koga asked.

Kagome looked up and leaned her back against Koga’s chest. “Not long ago. Inuyasha said there was some demons going around destroying villages and they were starting to get to close for his comfort. So he thought they would all be safer here. Sango and Kikyo are around somewhere.”

“Speak and we shall appear.” Sango said as she sat down beside them.

Kikyo sat beside Sango. “I hope it’s not too much trouble for us to be here.”

Koga snorted. “There is plenty of room here at the Eastern Palace. I have also told you before. Come and go as you please. I won’t keep you from Kagome.”

“That’s what we tried to tell them!” Ayame said as she plopped down in front of Kagome.

“These two just don’t seem to listen to wolves.” Yuri added as she laid in the grass next to Ayame.

Kagome sighed and turned to her sisters. “I am here. We are family. You are allowed here. If the Lord of the East says it then believe it to be true.”

Sango chuckled. “Forgive me My Lady. I will take the Lords words to heart from now on.”

Kagome groaned. “I swear Sango, I will hurt you.”

“Not to offend you, My Lady, but your spars with Sango always end in a draw. How exactly do you plan to hurt her?”

Kagome grinned wickedly. “We will leave her behind when we run away.”

Sango gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

Kagome smirked. “I would.”

“I wish you would stop talking like that. You wouldn’t be able to be away from me for a day.” Koga stated.

Kagome shrugged. “Who knows? I might and I might not.”

Ginta and Hakkaku groaned as they plopped down onto the grass.

“You will not run away with our women, Sis!” Ginta exclaimed.

Hakkaku nodded. “We will stop you if you even try it.”

“Whatever you say boys.”

**.     .     .      .**

Kagome took a deep breath as she entered the village. It had been a long time since she had been here. The village and the forest around it had aged but she hadn’t in a long time. She looked to be in her mid-twenties when she was really nearly eighty. Or was it ninety? She couldn’t really recall.

“Aunt Kagome. You made it!” Kome exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at the women in front of her. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Kagome hugged her niece tightly. This was the day she had dreaded when she noticed she had stopped ageing. She was going to have to say goodbye to her best friend. Kome pulled back from the embrace and looked Kagome in the eye.

“Mother is waiting for you. Let’s get inside.”

Kagome took a final deep breath before walking into the hut. Inside she found her nieces and nephews and her children and mate had gathered around along with her betas and their mates. In the middle of the room on the floor was a single bed roll where Sango lay. Miroku was sitting beside her holding her hand in both of his. Koga was standing behind him to his right and Inuyasha was to his left.

“Look Sango. Kagome is here.” Miroku said with a soothing voice.

Sango opened her milk white eyes and reached her free hand up. “Kagome.”

Kagome quickly sat beside her friend and brought her hand to her face. “I’m here Sango.”

Sango smiled. “I was wondering when you would get here.”

Kagome held back her tears. “I would never miss this Sango.”

“Good. I’m so tired.”

Kagome took a shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. “I know Sango. Rest. You have more than deserved it.”

“Promise me something Kagome.”

“Anything for you Sango.”

Sango took a few labored breaths. “Watch over them for me.”

Kagome chuckled. “Always.”

Sango smiled a final time before closing her eyes and exhaling for the last time. Kagome bit her lip before a sob could escape her mouth. This was the one thing she knew she was going to hate.

Miroku bent down and placed a kiss on his beloveds head. “Rest peacefully, my dear Sango.”

Kagome sniffled and kissed Sango’s hand before laying it down on her chest. “Come say your goodbye’s children.”

The twins came over first followed by Kota and their youngest brother Shuhei. When they had all told their mother goodbye Kota placed a hand on Miroku’s shoulder.

“Let us go father.”

Miroku didn’t say a word nor did he move.

Kome looked over at him. “Father we must leave so Kagome and Kikyo can prepare her for cremation.”

Still Miroku did not move.

Kagome inhaled a sob as she looked at her friend. His eyes were glassy and his skin was pale. He followed his beloved Sango into the afterlife.

“Damn you Miroku.” Kagome whispered.

Izumi covered her mouth as she let out a sob. Kome shook her head as she leaned her forehead onto her father’s shoulder. Kota put an arm around his brother as he squeezed his father’s other shoulder.

“Go on you four.” Koga said.

“We can take care of these two.” Inuyasha added.

Kome entwined her arm with her sisters and helped her stand. Kota and Shuhei followed behind them as they lead the way out of the hut. When the hut was empty of all but Kagome, Koga, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kagome let out the sobs she had been holding back. Koga knelt down beside his mate and put an arm around her shoulders.

“I knew he loved her but I never knew it was this much.” Inuyasha stated as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kagome took in a few shaky breaths before she wiped her face. “I knew he would follow her but I didn’t think it would be this soon.”

Kagome and Kikyo quickly prepared Sango and Miroku’s bodies for cremation. When they were finished Koga whistled to signal Ginta and Hakkaku inside. Two stretchers were laid on the floor and Sango and Miroku were each positioned onto each one. Ginta and Hakkaku gently lifted the stretcher with Sango on it and Inuyasha and Koga lifted Miroku. Kagome lead them all outside and to the pyre their friends would be laid upon. Kagome took a long and deep inhale as she stepped up to the side she and Kikyo would lift Sango up on. Kagome bit down on her lip as she looked upon her sister’s peaceful face.

“You were the only family they had for a while. You should be the one to light the pyre.” Kikyo said as she and Kagome laid Sango upon the pyre.

Kagome shook her head as she laid Sango’s hands across her torso. “I can’t do it Kikyo.”

Kagome took one last look at her friends before smiling slightly and intertwining their fingers to make them hold hands. They joined the afterlife together so she didn’t see any reason not to put their ashes together.

As the four stepped back from the pyre Kota and Shuhei stepped up with two torches.

“You two were all they had for a year. And within that year you became family.” Kota said.

Shuhei wiped a tear off his face with his sleeve. “It’s only right that you two be the ones to do it.”

Kagome bit her lip so hard she was afraid she would draw blood. She just watched her friends leave this world, she couldn’t do this.

“Actually, I think the three of us should do it.” Shippo stated as he stepped forward.

Kagome nearly broke down into tears again. Shippo saw that she was struggling and had stepped forward to help her. She was going to have to find a way to thank him.

Shippo cupped his hands around both torches and lit them with his fox fire. He took one of them and grabbed Kagome’s hand. He led her over to Sango’s side of the pyre and waited for Inuyasha to get to the other side. When Inuyasha was in place Shippo held the torch out.

“Put your hand over mine and we will do this together.”

The rest of the night and the next morning were a blur. Kagome had never drank so much in her life! In fact she was pretty sure she would be drink for the next few days. She laid on the floor in front of the fireplace in her room. She had her fingers folded together over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She could feel Koga’s eyes on her as she laid there but she didn’t acknowledge his presence. She wanted to be alone but she knew he wouldn’t leave her.

Kagome turned her eyes to the door as she heard, for what felt like the thousandth time, whining coming from at least eight wolves. She couldn’t stop the sigh that past her lips as she looked back up at the ceiling. Everyone was worried about her. She would be ok, someday. But for now she was going to wallow.

“They won’t stop unless you let them in.” Kagome whispered to her mate.

She heard Koga uncross his arms and push away from the wall he had been leaning on. She untangled her fingers and put her arm above her head. If she knew her children and her nephews, and she did, they were going to join her on the floor and cuddle up to her as close as they could. And more than likely her female betas would join them too.

And sure enough as soon as Koga opened the door Sora was cuddling his face into her right cheek while her daughter, Miya, nuzzled her nose into her left cheek. Ayame wrapped her body around Kagome’s right side and Yuri did the same to her left. Her nephews laid on top of their mothers and stretched their arms over her. Ginta and Hakkaku sat at her feet while Koga laid between the bodies of their children and touched the top of her head with his.

Kagome placed her hands on her children’s heads and smiled slightly. “One day I will be ok. I don’t know when that day will be but it won’t be anytime soon.”

“We know.” Koga said softly.

Ayame cuddled up closer to her. “Take as long as you need.”

“We aren’t rushing.” Yuri added.

Kagome’s vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes again. “If I were in my Era I wouldn’t be laying in the floor.”

Sora whined. “What would you be doing?”

Kagome sighed. “I would be drinking but if this were my Era I would have my iPod.”

“That’s the thing that plays music, right?” Maya asked softly.

Kagome chuckled as tears slipped down her face. “Remind me to introduce you to all my music as it starts to become a thing.”

“Gladly.” Ginta said.

“And we promise not to judge.” Hakkaku added.

Kagome laughed as more tears spilled down her face.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome bit her lip as she looked up the steps that lead to the shrine. She had finally come full circle and today was the day that a much younger her had jumped into the well. She had made sure to burn that day into her mind so that her family wouldn’t have to wait but maybe minutes to see her face again.

“Are you sure about this Kagome?” Shippo asked for the hundredth time.

Kagome looked at her watch and smiled. “As of right now I am jumping down that well to go back to all of you.” Kagome looked back up and over her shoulder. “Ready?”

Koga let out a breath. “As I will ever be.”

Kagome smiled and turned back to the steps. It had been so long since she had seen her family she had completely forgotten their voices. She had longed for this day. Not wanting to waste another second Kagome quickly bolted up the steps. It had apparently taken her entourage by surprise but it didn’t take them long to follow, Koga quickly catching up to her.

As they reached the top Kagome looked around. Everything was exactly the same as when she had left.

“The tree does still stand.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded and looked over to the well house. “And that is where the well is.”

Kagome felt her heart start to pound. What if she was wrong about the day? What if she was a few years behind? Would her family even want to see her then?

Koga took her hand in his. “Everything is going to be just fine Kagome.”

Kagome smiled and was about to respond when the doors to the well house opened and out walked her mother, brother and grandpa. Kagome held back happy tears as she looked at them. They were wiping tears from their faces but they had smiles on their lips.

“Do you think we will see her again?” Sota asked as grandpa shut the doors behind them.

“We can only hope Sota.” Their mom answered.

Grandpa nodded in agreement. “And even if we don’t, let us pray that she lives a good happy life.”

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand. They were sad to see her leave but they knew they had to let her go. She couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw her! Koga nudged Kagome with his elbow.

Kagome dropped her hand from her face and smiled. “Sota!”

Her three family members looked over and the looks on their faces were indeed priceless.

“Kagome?”

“I hope you haven’t been waiting for me for very long little brother.”

“Kagome!”

Sota ran to her first and was shortly followed by their mom and grandpa. Kagome quickly took a few steps forward and knelt down so she could envelop her brother in a hug.

“I knew we would see you again.” Sota said.

Kagome hugged him tighter. “You have no idea how much I have missed you.”

When their mother reached them she fell to her knees and threw her arms around them. “Oh Kagome!”

When her grandpa reached them he bent over them and placed his forehead on top of her head. “And here I was saying we might never see you again!”

Kagome giggled as she pulled away from her family. “I have so much to tell you! But first things first!” Kagome looked at Sota. “It was your dream to meet full-fledged demons right?”

Sota grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head. “Yeah!”

“Well I just so happen to have brought several with me.” Kagome looked over her shoulder.

She heard Sota gasp as he looked at all the faces that were standing behind her. When she looked back at him the look of pure joy he had made her heart swell.

Sota blinked his eyes a few times to get out of his daze. “Don’t tell me who they are! I remember you talking about them!”

Kagome chuckled. “Well then little brother. Tell me how much you listened.”


End file.
